


Second Chances

by deathmarkedlove_archivist



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-29
Updated: 2007-01-29
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathmarkedlove_archivist/pseuds/deathmarkedlove_archivist
Summary: A post-"Crush" story which alters the relationship between Spike and Buffy (Note: this is *not* a romance)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Second Chances  
> By alkibiadhs
> 
> Summary: A post-"Crush" story which alters the relationship between Spike and Buffy (Note: this is *not* a romance)
> 
> Rating: PG-13 for gore. There is no sex.
> 
> Disclaimer: If you're into stories that could a) reasonably fit into the continuity, or b) contain wild monkey sex, ignore this.
> 
> Note: This story stems from my frustration at David Fury's inability to see the merits of a Spike redemption story arc. There's more to it, and I'll post that if people like this.
> 
> Other: (Serious Attempt At Revising Continuity)

It hurt so much he almost didn't feel it.   
  
Spike was headed back to his crypt, on autopilot. He was dimly aware that he must look utterly mad. He was crying, yes, but he was laughing, too, loud and uncontrolled and desperate. And in a way, it was funny. He'd told the girl she couldn't just shut him out. And, of course, she had. She had taken away her invitation and slammed the door in his face, and there was nothing he could  
do about it.

Perhaps your first mistake was chaining her to the bloody wall, he thought bitterly. Oh yeah, that's the key. What an excellent sodding plan! Threaten to let your ex rip her throat out and she'll just fall into your arms like a good little Slayer. Bugger.

"Spike."

You know what you should've done, William-the-Bloody-Stupid, you should've kidnapped her sister and killed all of her friends! Because we know she likes the multiple-sodding-murderer side of your personality particularly....

"Listen to me, vampire!"

Spike wheeled around, startled. He'd gotten most of the way to his crypt, he realized. Which meant he was in the graveyard. Which was sometimes a problem, as the demon residents of Sunnydale he'd taken to killing had started to resent his presence. Given the odd-looking chain-blade thingee the muscular Priuto demon blocking his path was wielding, it seemed as though yet another denizen of the night felt the need to vent this frustration. On him.

"I'm not in the mood for this, greenie. Go knock over a beauty shop and maybe you can find a nice Slayer to get killed by. At the very least you could do something about those nails."

The insults were automatic and comforting, and having something to abuse was making Spike feel a bit better about himself. The demon snarled something back that Spike didn't understand.

"I'm sorry what was that?" He asked, his voice snide and confident. "I don't speak Priuto. Never felt the need to learn, really. Bloody useless as henchmen. All muscle, no brains, take everything personally..."

"I said 'prepare to die, traitor'." The demon growled. Spike sensed its muscles tense, and waited patiently. The demon charged, almost obligingly, and Spike easily sidestepped the attack and flipped his opponent onto his back. Before the demon could get up to ready another assault, Spike planted a boot at its throat. Unlike some demons, Priatu were depressingly human in their vulnerabilities. If he wanted to, he could break its neck.

"I said I wasn't in the mood for this." He reminded it.

The Priatu, unable to speak, gurgled something, which was probably a curse.Spike looked down at it, contemplative. "Yeah, well, I knew I was lying, too," he said, and brought his foot down.  
  
***  
  
Joyce found Buffy sitting on the couch and staring at the television. Her daughter didn't watch a lot of TV, so ordinarily she might have thought that something was up, but given the events of the evening, and the fact that the television was off, she was sure of it.

"Buffy?"

"Hi, mom."  
Joyce sat down beside her daughter. Buffy's expression was unreadable, but there was clearly something amiss.

"How did it go?"

"Spike?"

"Yes."

"Great, mom. Remember Drusilla? She's back, apparently. She killed all those people on the train."

"How do you know that?" The image forming in Joyce's head was disturbing in the extreme, but she wanted to hear all of it. Buffy was often reluctant to talk in detail about this part of her life and it made Joyce worry. More, this news about Spike, that he was in love with her daughter...it hit close to home. For Joyce, Spike had always been her example of what vampires were like, something she doubted she could ever get out of Buffy. He was charming, and thoughtful, and thoroughly dangerous. As long as he wasn't able to harm anyone, she didn't have a problem with his company. In fact, she enjoyed it. But if Spike thought he was in love...that meant he had something he wanted from Buffy. And Spike was the type of person, if that was what he was, who would do anything to get what he wanted.

And what if she's attracted to him? She thought. She'd have to be crazy not to be...at least a little. Or am I projecting?

"Well, she...mom? Why are you smiling?"

"Nothing, go on, honey."

"She didn't tell me so, but it's pretty obvious. She came back for Spike."

"Did he go with her?"

"I wish." Buffy lapsed into silence again. She was still in her coat, Joyce realized. How long had she been sitting like this?

"What happened?"

"Short version? Spike chained us both up in his crypt and said he'd let her eat me if I wouldn't be his girlfriend. Then Harmony broke in and shot him in the back, and Drusilla got loose and attacked me, so Spike had to let me go."

"He had to? Why?"

"He's...he's really in love with me, mom. Or obsessed, anyway. He has...he has a big wall full of pictures...and a...a mannequin...I don't even want to think about that.... and he stole my sweater! On top of everything else, he's making me apologize to Dawn."

"I gather you didn't thank him."

Buffy smiled. "Knocked him all the way into that stupid rack of pictures. Actually, the look on his face almost made it all worth it."

"Honey, why didn't you just...I mean..."

"Stake him?"

"Well, if he really did all that, it seems like he's still dangerous, doesn't it? I mean, isn't that what you do?"

"I don't know. I guess I...I felt sorry for him. I mean, don't get me wrong, I hate him. Like, big, unexplored new regions of hate him. But I really hurt him, you know? I didn't even know you could hurt a vampire like that. I just didn't have it in me. I told him to leave town and slammed the door in his face."

"You broke his heart."

"Mom, he deserved it! He's a vampire for God's sake! And he could have gotten me killed."

"I know that. I'm not saying you did anything wrong."

"Then what?"

"What do you mean?"

"That look," Buffy replied. "You're doing a 'mom' look. I can tell. Your eyebrows get all furrowy."

"It's just that you seem so upset. Buffy, vampires try to kill you all the time."

"It's different with him. Spike is...he's...he's whatever the closest thing to being a friend you can have is when he's undead and evil and is named after how he kills people. Or he was."

"I'm not sure I got all that...you're saying you like him? That you feel betrayed?"

"Yeah. No!" Buffy struggled for the words. "He's a monster. I hate everything he stands for. But...I left you and Dawn with him and I knew he'd protect you. And when we fight together, it's so natural...I know I can trust him, then. And when...when you got sick, mom...he came and talked to me. He said just the right things. He always says the right things."

Joyce's tone was comforting, but firm. "He only did those things because he wanted you. It was a lie, Buffy."

"I know. I must be crazy to...oh my God."

Joyce watched as her daughter's face hardened into the mask of confidence and determination that marked her as the Slayer.

"He knows about Dawn." Buffy said. "He could tell Glory. He could have done it already."

"What are you going to do?" Joyce asked, although she knew the answer.

"What I should have done an hour ago."  
  
***  
  
When they arrived the next day, the crypt was empty.  
  
"Are you quite sure about this?" asked Giles, straining to get the lid of Spike's tomb open. "He has...nnn...been useful in finding  
information for us." The stone lid crashed to the ground, revealing nothing but a few cigarette butts. "And it isn't as though he can..."

"He can do enough. This is the same Spike who watched while Angelus worked on you, remember?" Buffy's tone was short and angry. Her sister was in danger. She didn't need anyone questioning this. Besides, she thought, if I listen, I might not be able to do this. There was something wrong, it seemed to her, with killing someone who couldn't defend themselves, even if it  
was someone like Spike.

"Vividly." Giles replied stiffly. Buffy was immediately sorry for having said it, but she would apologize later. This came first.

"It's almost sad, really." Xander put in, his disembodied voice rising loudly from the basement. "I think I was getting used to the guy. So many memories...getting insulted, getting threatened, having to feed him blood in my basement...oh, and hey! Getting knocked out and locked in the factory! Y'know what? Upon further consideration, I think I can live without him."

"No sign of him, though." Willow said. "Guess Buffy told him to skip town and off he skipped."

"Because that's just exactly the Spike we know and are constantly repulsed by," Xander replied. "Always obedient."

"Just trying to be optimistic," the young witch grumped defensively.

"Just try and figure out where he might have gone," Buffy told them. 

"This is serious. Spike is very evil, and very angry right now, and he knows exactly how to hurt me."

"Speaking of which," Xander said, climbing back up into the main chamber of the crypt, "where is our young thousand year old ball of mystic energy?"

"Dawn's at school," Buffy told him. "She's pretty safe there, and it's daytime. I'll stay with her when she comes back."

"Buffy." Giles voice came from off in a corner of the crypt. She walked over to him and he handed her a card, and a rose. "I think he left these for you." Buffy took the card and opened it.

"'Slayer," she read. "I had a feeling it might not be wise to stay here after last night. I'd apologize, but since you probably came here to turn me into crypt powder, maybe I needn't bother, eh? Anyway, this is just to let you know that I'm still around. We're not done talking yet, Slayer. Not by a long shot. Be seeing you, William.' William? is that supposed to be  
endearing? 'P.S. I haven't told that bink from the hospital about the niblet. Be awfully petty of me, don't you think? But I'm sure you weren't worried.'"

"Well that's a relief." Xander brushed tomb-dust off his pants as he spoke.

"I don't think so." Willow responded. "I mean, all it really says is that he's still here and he's already thought of using Glory to get back at Buffy."

"Agreed," said Giles. "Spike is planning something. We'll have to be on our guard. Willow, has his invitation to the magic shop been revoked?"

"Tara's doing it now."

"Well then. I think we've done all we can, for now." Giles pronounced.

"Are you patrolling tonight?" Xander asked.

"I wasn't going to," Buffy replied, "but if Spike's telling the truth about not telling Glory, I think I can afford to. Anyway, maybe I can figure out where he is."

"Want some company?" 

"Sure, but I thought you'd want to spend some time with Anya. You're always with the horrible late-night activities I don't want to think about."

"Yeah." he said. "Not tonight." 

"Are you okay, Xander?" Willow asked.

"I'm all right," he said. "Just...having some problems. It'll be ok."

"What, you can talk to Buffy but not to me?"

"Will, it's not..." he shook his head. "I'll see you all later, ok?" Without saying another word, Xander climbed the stairs out of the  
crypt and walked away.

Buffy looked at Willow, and vice versa. "What was that about?" the Slayer wondered.

"I would imagine," said Giles, "that all this talk of the iredeemability of demons and the fallacy inherent in one of them falling in love  
with a mortal has the former Anyanka somewhat upset." There was a pause. "Well I do try to pay some attention, you know."

"But why wouldn't he want to talk about it?" Willow asked.

"You know, Will, I have no idea." Buffy said. "But I do know that I don't want to spend all day in here, and we've got UC Sunnydale fun in an hour."

And with that, the three of them climbed back into the sunlight.  
  
***  
  
Spike surveyed his new home and decided that, with a little work, it would do nicely. His stuff from the crypt was all here, excepting the Buffy-shrine, which had been destroyed. In fact, the only work really left to be done would be getting the four corpses of the other Priutos he had killed out of there. After that, this would be a much more useful lair than the crypt. His new home was a stone structure located near the center of Sunnydale's sewer system. It was far enough away, and tightly enough constructed, that it managed to stay dry despite its location. It did, however, provide a wonderful means of daytime transportation. And it was a safe bet that, after he took a few precautions, no one, not even the Slayer, would be able to find him there. He had been lucky, he realized. Not only had he been lucky because the Priuto demon who'd attacked him had left such an obvious trail to its nest, but he'd also known enough about this particular species to bother following it. Priuto demons, he knew, liked well-hidden, underground places. They didn't live alone. And they were obsessive about money and weapons. More, he had known that he needed to follow the trail because, as he'd said, Priutos were vengeful. He'd killed one of their number. In self-defense, true, but that wouldn't matter to them. He had declared war. 

And now I've won it, he thought, proud of himself. The demons had put up a decent enough fight. They were stronger than he was, but Priutos weren't much more than strong. Spike was well trained, had a hundred years of experience fighting stronger opponents, and was, on top of that, faster. The four of them had been dead within five minutes of Spike's arrival at their lair.  
Buffy couldn't even disapprove, he considered. I didn't even have to attack them. Whole bleeding lot of them just up and grabbed weapons as soon as they laid eyes on me. Not that she'd mind me offing demons anyway. Wonder what they were here for?

Whatever it had been, these demons had tried to come prepared. On the floor a few feet from Spike was a large metal casket, which had contained money, swords, more of those chain-blades, and even a few guns. Spike had never particularly respected the latter, but recently he'd gained a more optimistic outlook on them, owing to the fact that he believed he could probably fire a single round at a human opponent before succumbing to the chip. 

The thought that he might have to do so depressed him, but Spike was a realist. He knew too much, and he'd gone too far with the Slayer. There was no way she'd let him live now, if she could help it. What he ought to do was just what she'd suggested, clear out of town. There was no particular reason to stay anymore. Her enmity meant that both the human and demon contingent of Sunnydale wanted him dead. 

He had realized, immediately, that if he was going to stay, his best hope for survival lay in allying himself with the woman Buffy had called Glory. She was tremendously powerful, had all sorts of minions, and would probably reward him if he told her that the "key" that she wanted so badly was in fact Buffy's little sister, Dawn. But he couldn't do that. And he couldn't leave. And it was entirely the Slayer's fault.

He still loved her, and the sting of her rejection was still with him. But that wasn't all of it. "I've changed," he had told her, "and if  
that means turning my back on the whole 'evil' thing...". He had made it sound like casual dismissal. In fact, the ramifications of that statement were still eating at him. It wasn't just Buffy he wanted, he realized. He liked listening to Joyce talk about "Passions". He liked Willow. Just honestly liked her. 

Got a regular soft spot for the pack of them, to be perfectly honest. And then there was Dawn. Dawn, who wasn't so quick to assume he couldn't be anything but an enemy of an enemy...

Because she's a sodding child, Spike. She doesn't know any better. Dawn, who felt "safe" in his presence. Who treated him like...well...no one had treated him like she did that he could remember. Dawn, for whose sake he had shouted at the Slayer, for whom he had felt real rage for someone other than himself. That hadn't happened since Drusilla, and even then, this felt so...different. 

He loved the child. 

Not the way he loved Buffy, or Drusilla. He had not loved like this since he was simply William, and the part of him that remembered that had died when William did. This love was new to Spike. He wanted to protect the girl. He wanted to keep her safe. No matter how much he might want to hurt Buffy, there had never been a question of turning the girl over to Glory. He wanted to be worthy of the respect she had shown him. He wanted to be worthy of Buffy, too, but more, he wanted to be worthy of her world. And that meant turning his back on evil, chip or no chip. Spike wasn't sure if he could manage it. He wasn't even sure if he could survive long enough to find out. But he was going to try.  
  
***  
  
Patrol had been substantially more work than she had expected.  
  
For whatever reason, she'd encountered a dozen vampires already, and the night was only halfway over. Without Xander along, this might have become almost dangerous. 

"I still think we should think carefully about this 'using Xander as bait' plan that seems to have become so popular." he protested.

"How many times have they bitten you?" she asked.

"None, which is why I have been able to make this suggestion. I would, however, like to keep it that way."

"You're the one who wanted to come patrolling with me." Buffy reminded him.

"Yeah, well...Buffy..."

"Yes?"

"Look out!" Xander shouted, as an angry looking vampire leapt at the two of them from behind. In one motion, Buffy pushed Xander away, knocking him to the ground, and dropped to her knees, impaling and dusting the creature as it fell at her.

"Ah, the Sunnydale nightlife," Xander commented, lying on his back and trying to keep from sounding too shaken.

"Vampire population's been awfully active tonight. You think Spike was picking up that much of the slack?"

"I doubt it. Look, Buffy," he said, getting up again. "Am I making a mistake, with Anya?"

"Jokes aside?"

"Please."

"Do you love her?"

"Of course. It's not about that. It's...seeing that troll, and this whole weirdness with Spike...she's a thousand years old. She did horrible, demonic, and often very embarrassing things to people for almost that entire time."

"But she's human now."

"She was human before she became a demon, too. I mean, I know she doesn't do that stuff now, but is that only because she's lost her power?"  
"Well...people do change, Xander. Anya has helped us a lot. She's been through a lot."

"So has Spike."

"Spike tied me to a wall...." Buffy winced. "Don't say it, Xander, I swear to God I will stake myself right here if you say it."

Xander grinned. "What?"

"I'm just saying there's a difference. Anya's human now. She can change because whatever she was before she was a demon, she isn't one now."

"It just seems so...pat." Xander said, after a pause.

"What does?"

"Anya's okay because she's lost her bumps and special powers. Spike's not okay because he still has them. Is that all there is to it?"

"Xander, Spike's not okay because he's a killer!"

This didn't help. "You can kill a lot of people in a thousand years, Buff. A lot of people."

Buffy sighed. "I don't know, Xander. You know I've never been Anya's biggest fan. But it doesn't seem right to punish her for who she was. If you love each other, and if she's really done with the whole taking vengeance on all males with demonic wrath thing, I don't think you're making a mistake."

"Boy there's a sentence that inspires confidence."

"I'm serious."

Xander thought about this. "All right," he said, finally. "I think I feel a little better. Thanks."

"So why didn't you want to talk about this in front of Willow?"

"Aside from the fact that Will and Anya remain a catfight waiting to happen? No real reason."

"Fair enough."

"Anyway, I think I'm done for the night. I've got a reformed ex-demon to cozy up to, and it's starting to rain."

It was true. The sky had been threatening for some time now, and the first drops of what looked likely to be a real thunderstorm were beginning to fall.

"I'm getting tired too. And I know I've dusted my share of vamps for the evening."

"Goodnight, then, Buffy."

"Goodnight Xander."

They went their separate ways, Xander into the arms of the woman who loved him and Buffy into an ambush.  
  
***  
  
They were on her before she knew what was happening.  
  
As the Slayer, Buffy had a sixth sense of sorts, a special instinct that gave her a bit of forewarning whenever demonic beings of any sort threatened. Because her attackers were human, it gave her no warning at all. Buffy flailed about in an effort to defend herself, but the attack had been swift and expertly conceived. By the time she got to her feet they had her surrounded.

The Knights of Byzantium. They knew she had the key, although they did not know what it was. And they believed it had to be destroyed, along with its protector, if necessary. And there were about thirty of them.

The Knights carried swords and wore armor. Buffy was carrying a wooden stake and a crossbow that she'd never be able to use in time. She was much stronger than they were, but against these numbers it wasn't clear if that would be enough. She couldn't run, and worse, she wasn't sure she could kill them. 

They were human, after all. 

"Slayer." One of the Knights called out to her. "Give us the key and we will leave you in peace. We have no wish to hurt you."

The knight was dressed differently than the rest. His armor shined with silver and no mask hid his face. The knight looked about fifty, to judge by the gray in his beard. He had a kind face, weary and purposeful. Buffy believed he was telling the truth. But it didn't matter.

"You can't have it. I'm sorry, but you can't. Why don't you just go after Glory and leave me alone?"

"The Knights of Byzantium have not the power to destroy Glorificus. But we can destroy the key. I ask once more. Give it to us, or we shall take it."

Buffy looked the silver-clad Knight in the eyes. "Take it then."  
  
  
***  
  
Bloody hell!  
  
Spike was not having a good time being rained on. Unfortunately, because he'd been using the sewers to get around, he found himself in an awkward position; right now, they were full of sludge. If he waited for the rain to stop, he could get back to his new home. But he didn't know where to go for shelter in the meantime. The Bronze was closed at this hour and besides, if it wasn't,  
Buffy might be there. Willy's was equally problematic; few of the demons there were likely to put up with his company, particularly if they knew about his latest escapades.

And, of course, going to Buffy's house wasn't an option anymore. Still, what's the worst that can happen? Mess up the hair a little bit, I suppose. It's not like I'm in danger of catching my death out in the cold. Probably have to steal a new jacket, though. All this sodding water's gonna ruin the leather.

Thinking along these lines, however, did have the benefit of distracting him from thinking about his troubles with the Slayer. Until he saw her trying to fend off an angry mob of...Knights.

What the hell?

There were more of them than there were of her. He could see that easily enough by streetlight even in the rain. She'd managed to get her hands on one of their swords, and seemed to be trying to cut a path to retreat through, which struck Spike as sensible enough, but there were simply too many of them. She wasn't going to make it.

C'mon, Spike. She's the Slayer. She's not going to let that Medieval Reenactment Wanker Society take her out.

That was certainly true. She wasn't going to let them. But the more Spike watched, the more sure he became that she wouldn't survive this. The Knights...if that's what they were, knew how to use their swords. She needed help.

Oh for pity's sake...I'm not doing this. I'll save her bloody life...again...and then she'll drive a stake right through my heart. Again.   
Only, a wooden one this time.

Having made this decision, Spike stood a safe distance away, and watched. Until he saw the Slayer's blood run from her mouth after a brutal cuff from one of the Knights' gauntlets.

Spike charged, game face on, fangs extended.

He realized immediately that the Knights were human, which told him two things. First, he'd be unable to attack them in any substantial way. And second, none of them would be able to hurt him. Or at least, he hoped not. 

"Hey you!" He shouted at them. "Wankers! Real live demons here! C'mon, let's go."

Some of the knights turned to look at him, but most of them kept their focus on the Slayer, who was losing ground but doing substantial damage in the process. Spike growled and charged, grabbing one man about the waist and throwing him out of the way. The chip buzzed, but he hadn't done nearly enough damage for it to shock him. That got their attention. Spike was set upon by three of them, from whom he managed to defend himself barely, but adequately.

"Spike?" Buffy called out. She sounded confused. 

Yeah, he thought. Probably wondering how bloody stupid I really am. Must think I've....

Spike's train of thought was cut off by a sword thrust that penetrated his skull, splitting his head nearly in half. He fell to the ground, stunned. 

Woozily, he saw a big man in silver armor reach down and lift him up.

"Begone, demon-spawn." The man said, and hurled him into a telephone pole. Spike bounced off of it and lay still.

"Pet of yours, Slayer?" The man shouted.

"We're acquainted." she responded, spitting blood.

"Then he dies with you."

"I'm not dying today," Buffy said, knocking out another knight with the flat of her blade. It was empty bravado, she knew. Sooner or later, they would overwhelm her. If Spike could have attacked them, she might have had a chance...

What am I thinking? This is not the time to be hoping for help from Spike. At that moment, I lightning bolt hit the telephone pole. The generator exploded, and as all the lights along the streets went out, arcs of blue force went everywhere. Including the sword in Spike's head.

The battle paused as the prone vampire twitched under the current. Buffy found herself appalled and fascinated. But this can't kill him, can it? It should, but it can't. 

The street was bathed in darkness. Buffy’s senses had managed to attune themselves to her opponents at last, but for the moment they seemed stunned. 

The silence was almost overwhelming.

Then, Spike began to laugh. It was a low thing, this laugh, and evil. 

Lightning flared in the distance and for a moment, he was visible again. Spike was on his feet again, slowly and purposefully pulling the sword free from his wound. The knights, like Buffy, stood rooted; watching him until the light was gone again.

"If you value your lives," came his voice, deadlier than Buffy had heard him in years, "run."

The Knights attacked.

Grinning with battle lust, Spike picked up one of the knights with one arm and hurled him with the full force of his undead strength into another. The pair went down in a heap, and Spike started to laugh again until a sword sticking through his midsection cut him off. Snarling, he whirled upon his attacker, ripping the sword from the terrified man's grasp, and knocked him out with a powerful blow to the head. Spike drew the sword sticking into his back and as his laughter returned, he continued his assault, now doubly armed.

The Knights appeared to have forgotten Buffy. She decided to remind them, charging at their backs and striking left and right with her blade. Her attack was devastating. Terrified, blinded, and fighting a battle on two fronts, those Knights still conscious finally scattered and ran. 

"We'll be back, Slayer." The leader called out. "If it takes fifty of us, or five hundred, we will destroy the key and you along with  
it."

Buffy looked for a snappy response and coughed up blood. She was wounded, not seriously, but in too many places to ignore. She had to get away before she lost too much blood. Then she remembered Spike. Spike had attacked human beings without pain. The chip, her reason for not destroying him a year ago, had finally been deactivated. He was loose once more. He was...

Spike was leaning on the two swords he had taken, breathing heavily. 

"Slayer," he said, "Slayer...please. Don't..." it was all he could say before he crumpled to the ground, unconscious.  
  
***  
  
I must be out of my mind.  
  
Buffy had covered the rapidly healing gash in Spike’s head with bandages. It might not be necessary for Spike to heal properly, but it was doing her a world of good, and she’d had enough left over after administering her own combat medicine that she didn’t mind sparing it. Nor did she mind, exactly, having to get pig’s blood for when he woke up. What was bothering her was that she was doing any of this at all.

She had taken Spike back to his crypt. Mercifully, it was still empty, although she was sure some pack of vampires would be occupying it soon enough. He was still unconscious. Buffy couldn’t remember ever seeing a vampire take more damage than Spike had tonight and live, at least, not since the fight that had consigned him to a wheelchair three years ago. But it seemed as though with a little time, he’d be fine.

And why do I not have a problem with this?

It would be pathetically easy to kill him now, she knew. He couldn’t even move. She still had her stakes. And he was back to being a real menace instead of a minor nuisance and occasional ally. He probably wouldn’t even feel it.

Who cares if he feels it or not?

And that was the problem exactly. Buffy cared. Despite everything, she could not kill a…thing, even if it was a vampire, like this. Spike was helpless, and was only helpless because he had nearly died trying to save her. No, it was worse than that. Spike was helpless because he had saved her life.

So what was she supposed to do with him? Buffy sat in the torchlight and thought about it. Nothing came to mind. Maybe she should talk to Giles…. But that would mean leaving Spike alone and who knows what he would do when he woke up? And besides, Giles would probably just tell her to come back and stake him. In fact, pretty much everyone she could think of would probably give her the same advice, except maybe Dawn, who was currently crushing on the blond vampire. Maybe…

“Hey,” Spike said weakly, causing Buffy to jump slightly. “Look at me! I’m not dead.”

“You’re a vampire, Spike”

“Still un-dead, at least. I thought I’d just about had it. What’s wrong, Summers? Lost your pointy sticks?” Spike still hadn’t moved, but his eyes were open, and he seemed happy to be needling her again.

Buffy was silent.

“Don’t tell me you’ve decided you owe me your life. I mean…gratitude, Slayer? For me? I hardly think so.”

“You really don’t want to push your luck right now. William.”

“That’s my bleeding name, Slayer. Don’t say it like it’s an insult.”

“I ought to…”

“But you didn’t, pet.”

“Don’t call me that!”

“Sorry.” The vampire paused. “Well,” he rallied. “This is horribly awkward, isn’t it? Mind if I ask you a question, then?”

Buffy sighed. “Shoot.”

“What are we going to do?”

Buffy was at a loss, and told him so.

“What I ought to do,” he said, “is get up, run away, and form devious evil plans to kill you and take over the world and that.”

“If you want me to stake you, by all means, keep talking.” Buffy told him.

“Right. Well that’s just it, though. I don’t want to. No fun in it anymore.” Spike sat up. It seemed to take a great deal of effort, but he managed nonetheless. “You’ve completely ruined me for evil.”

“Yeah, well, that might’ve been easier to believe if I hadn’t spent yesterday night locked in your crypt, Spike.”

That hit a nerve. “Did it look like I was having fun to you, Summers?” he growled. “Do you think I enjoy you ripping my guts out?” Spike choked on the end of the sentence, clutching at the wound in his stomach.

“It looked like you’d lost what passes for a mind.” 

“Of course I did! I…”

“Spike, if you say you love me one more time, I’m introducing you to Mr. Pointy. I promise.”

“Yeah.”

The silence between them lasted a full minute.

“I don’t suppose you could just go away and let me be miserable?” Spike asked.

“Can’t.” She told him. “The chip, Spike…”

“Totally fizzled.” He confirmed. “Got no reason to leave me alive now, have you?”

“No.”

“So what are we going to do, Slayer?”

“We’re…you’re going to go. Like I said. You’re leaving and never coming back.”

“You can’t do that.”

“I can. If I see you here again…”

“First of all, you can’t do that because if you were going to stake me you’d have already done it. Second of all, you can’t do it because I don’t have a chip in my head any longer. If you let me go, and I eat someone, that’ll be your responsibility. And no one likes a slayer with blood on her pretty little fingers, eh?”

Buffy scowled. “You bastard.”

“Yeah.” He was actually smiling.

Buffy decked him. Spike toppled off of the tomb he’d been sitting on and lay sprawled on the stone floor.

“Ow!” He shouted, clutching his jaw. “That really hurt!”

“It was supposed to.”

“Look, I’m just tellin’ you how it is, pet. You don’t have to kill the bleeding messenger.”

“I might do it anyway.” She paused. “All right, Spike, how about this: I’ll wait.”

“What?”

“I’ll wait until you’re better, and then you can fight me.”

Spike laughed. “You’re getting desperate now, love.”

Buffy put an arm inside her coat “I warned you…”

“Figure of speech…Buffy.” Spike said, putting up a hand defensively. He shook his head. “Anyway, that’s no good. I don’t want you dead.”

“Not going to be a problem.”

“It sodding well is!” Spike protested. “You’re telling me you’ll feel all great about yourself for putting a stake through my heart when all I can do is dodge around trying not to get poked. That’s real fair, Summers.”

“So what am I supposed to do? Wait for you to start eating people?”

“I’m not going to start all that again. That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you.”

“You once compared human beings to hamburgers with legs.”

“That was a joke!”

“You’re a vampire, Spike.” She insisted. “Vampires don’t change.”

“Angel changed.”

“He has a soul…”

“So do I, damn it!” the vampire thundered. He stood. Shakily, but he stood. Buffy tried to speak but he cut her off. “Don’t. You’ve had this coming for a while now. Don’t you ever wonder what we are? Do you even care what it is you’re destroying?”

“You’re monsters…”

“We’re demons! We inhabited this planet when the whole lot of you humans were nothing but a pack of sodding monkeys! So don’t tell me nothing changes.”

“I’m thinking calling me a monkey is not going to win me over.”

“You never listen.” He told her. “There are more kinds of demon out there than most of us can even remember, but you know what they all have in common?”

“Ugly facial bumps?”

“They’re terrified of you, Slayer. That’s what. To them, you’re the monster.”

“This is ridiculous.”

“Is it? How many have you killed, Summers? A thousand? Ten thousand? It’s possible, love. You’ve been out slaying every night for five years now, give or take. That’s more lives than I’ve taken in a century. And you never once wondered if they were all as dangerous as you assumed, did you?”

“Because they were.”

“Maybe. I’ll admit the Hellmouth does tend to attract the real uglies. But it’s not nearly as simple as that. You’ve been taught by the bloody Watcher’s Council that anything walkin’ on two legs that’s got claws or fangs is stake fodder.”

“So you’re saying, what, that I should try to see if I can work out a nice compromise with the slavering monsters trying to eat me?”

“I’m saying that when it comes down to it, the Watchers are just a bunch of humans trying to fight off the things that go bump in the night. They don’t know demons like I do, or even like you do.”

“There must be a point here, somewhere.” Buffy said, rolling her eyes and pantomiming a search of her jacket. “Oh hey! Found one!”

Spike ignored the implied threat. “The point is…vampires…we’re not like other demons, Buffy. We’re part human. Even Angelus…part of that is really him, you understand?”

Buffy nodded. She did understand. The hardest thing about fighting Angelus had been the knowledge that Angel was still in there, somewhere. Or that a part of him had been.

“I’m not William anymore. But what’s left of him wants more than another century of bloodshed.”

Buffy looked at the vampire quizzically. He really means it, she realized. Somehow, he means it. “What about the rest of you?”

“I won’t lie to you, Slayer.” Spike continued. “I’m a vampire. I need blood. And I need a spot of violence now and again. It’s just…that’s not all I want anymore.”

“Spike…” she began.

“Let me finish. The other night, with Dru…I called her the face of my salvation.” Spike paused and sucked in a breath through his teeth, forcing the words out. “I think I had the wrong girl.”

Buffy began to pace. “No, Spike. This won’t work. You’re evil.”

“I’m not.”

“I am not going to fall in love with you. I don’t even like you.” 

Spike stood unmoving as his face moved from pain to rage and back again. A moment later, he smiled. “Are you testing me, Slayer?”

“No, I’m…well…a little.”

“Clever girl.”

“But it’s the truth, Spike. You’re not…we’re never going to…”

“Buffy.”

“What?”

“How many times do I have to save your life before you give me the tiniest bit of respect? Because that’s all I’m asking for here.”

“What happened to ‘drowning in me’?”

Spike looked away. “I’ll be drowning in you when you’re dead and buried, Summers. I’ll love you until the bloody apocalypse.”

When he looked back at her, Buffy looked pained. “Well it’s the truth. It’s not that horrible.”

“Do you understand what you’re asking, Spike? People could die if I let you go.”

“I might help you save the world, you know. People could die if you don’t.”

“There will be no more stealing my things. And no mannequins. And I want my sweater back.”

Spike squirmed slightly. “Yeah. Ah…sorry about that.”

“You know, if you weren’t a vampire I could have you locked up.” Buffy paused, looking anxious. “I can’t believe I just said that.”

Spike, in the meantime, had found Buffy’s supply of pig’s blood. “Is this for me?” He asked, already drinking. “Awfully thoughtful of you.”

“Listen to me.” The Slayer told him, taking him by the chin and forcing him to look at her. If she was surprised by the intensity of his gaze, she gave no sign. “There are no second chances here. If you slip at all…”

“I know.” Spike smiled. His eyes stayed locked on hers, and he leaned closer as he spoke. His tone had resumed its usual arrogance. “You’ll do horrible Slayer things to me until I’m nothing but a little pile of ashes. Now if you don’t mind,” he said, pulling away from her, “I need to be getting home, as I’ve got a suntan I’m desperately trying to avoid.”

Spike was halfway to the door when Buffy called after him. “Where are you living, Spike?”

“Now that,” said the vampire, opening the door to the crypt, “that would be telling, wouldn’t it?” 

Before Buffy could respond, he had disappeared into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG-13
> 
> Plot: Buffy and Spike, now allies, fight a powerful new demon in order to protect Dawn
> 
> Warning: There's still no sex, deal with it
> 
> Feedback: yes please

 

******

Well, she thought. This is going horribly.

Buffy had chosen to explain last night's events at the magic shop after hours. Her friends' reactions were predictable.

"I'm sorry," Xander said. "Could you explain that again? Because it sounds like you just said that you let Spike walk off with his chip deactivated."

"Well, I"

"I will grant you," Xander continued, "It is possible that there's a language barrier. I don't speak Temporarily Insane."

"Would somebody defend me here?" 

"As much as I would love to, Buffy," Giles put in, "I'm afraid I have to agree. Spike is terribly, terribly dangerous. He's one of the most deadly vampires on record. He's responsible for hundreds of murders that we know of, including those of two Slayers."

"Will?"

"Buffy" Willow looked horribly uncomfortable. She hated to disagree like this, but she did. "Buffy, the last person Spike tried to bite before he knew about the chip was me. He was going to turn me into a vampire. I mean, I like to think I'm as forgiving as the next girl, but there are some things you don't let go, you know?"

"He did help with..um..with my family." Tara said nervously.

"He punched you in the nose, honey." Willow protested.

"But in a good way." 

"Tara"

"I think she did the right thing." Anya told them, from behind the counter. "What? Ex-demon-girlfriend can't have an opinion? If he doesn't want to eat people, he's not going to. I know if I got my powers back I wouldn't start setting fire to men the next day. Unless they really deserved it. And even then, I'd have to think about it first."

Xander smiled. "That's very reassuring, Anya, but"

Giles' phone rang, and he picked it up.

"Yes?" the watcher asked. "Spike. You're where? Good lord. Yes she's here, I'll tell her. The sewers? Yes, I know. Soon."

"What was that?" Buffy asked.

"Spike has your sister with him," Giles told her. "They're in the city sewers."

Willow and Xander were silent. Buffy looked at her watcher carefully. 

"Why," she asked, "is my sister in the sewers with Spike."

"He said something about being chased by demons."

Buffy let out a breath. 

"Well that's a relief," Xander said. "Not much of a relief, but it is."

"Did he say where the were, exactly?" Buffy asked, going into her duffel bag for supplies. 

"He did not. He was on a pay phone and the sun hasn't set yet. I imagine it was a rather painful conversation."

"All right." Buffy said. "The sewers are too big for me to just drop into and start looking. I need to know where they're going. Willow?"

The redhead was already staring at her laptop. "I can't be sure, Buffy, bu tlook." Willow's ability to hack into the city planning commissions files had been useful on a number of occasions; vampires needed sewer tunnels to move during the daytime. Getting into the system was second nature by now. Looking at the screen, however, showed Buffy nothing but a confusing mass of tunnels. Willow, on the other hand, was more than happy to explain.

"There are only three places where there's a sewer access close enough to a pay phone for Spike to have called us. Oh! And look! There's an abandoned section of tunnel right here! I think they might be able to hide there. If he knows about it, that's probably where he's heading."

"Fine. I'm on my way." Buffy was out the door, armed and ready, without another word.

There was stillness in the shop, for a moment.

"Shouldn't we, ahgo after her? Back her up?" Xander asked.

"If that was what she wanted," Giles considered, "she would have asked." He didn't sound entirely convinced.

"I would much prefer that you not go off and get killed," Anya added in her usual matter-of-fact voice. "Well I would."

"Well it's justI have a bad feeling about this." Willow said. "It's Spike. 

And whatever Buffy thinks, this could just be a trap."

"Grab a spellbook, sweetie." Tara told her. "We're leaving."

"Oh this is just brilliant." Giles walked into the back room of the shop, still talking. "We don't know what we're up against, where it is, or what we're going to do about it."

"Mr. Giles," said Tara, "you can't stop us from going."

"Stop you?" He asked, emerging with body armor and weapons, including a chainsaw. "Who said anything about stopping you? I was just pointing out how insane this all is." The watcher threw a protective vest and a stake to Xander, who grabbed them and headed out the door. "Probably just get us all killed, that's all."

No one bothered to argue as they left the magic shop. They all knew it was true.

***

She'd caught up to him at the butcher's, buying blood. It was a strange transaction for him. Standing there, handing the man the money, smelling his pulse, and leaving with the blood of a dead pig. I could just take his blood, he'd thought. It's sweeter, and warmer, and so much more satisfying. But he hadn't. He was halfway to the sewer grate when she spottedhim.

"Spike?"

"Haven't you got homework, little girl?"

She smirked. Dawn's arrogance was dangerous, Spike knew. It came not from having power, or wisdom, but from being fourteen and believing, even inSunnydale, that she was invincible. It was also one of his favorite things about her. "It can wait."

"Something you want, love? Not exactly the best time." He looked up at the blue sky above. Spike was still in shadow, but he could feel the sunlight picking at his strength. He needed to get underground.

"Is it true?" She asked, and Spike could see it, finally. Dawn was angry. Truly angry.

"What?"

"My sister. Is it true what you did to my sister."

The vampire found himself unable to look at her. "Yeah. But"

She hit him. Her blows were laughably weak, but the hurt behind them bruised him, regardless. "You jerk! I trusted you."

Somehow, Spike's sense of shame failed to overcome his arrogance. He smiled ruefully as he caught her fists in his hands. "Pet, I'm a vampire, notMr.-Sodding-Rogers. I spent a hundred years killing every human I more than glanced at. Are you really going to be that shocked I've got a bit of a dark side?" With that, he let her go.

"Stay away from me," She said. She turned to go, and would have, but Spike took her by the shoulder and turned her around again, leaning down to look her in the eye.

"Dawn," he told her. "After that night, I could have sold you to Glory, and I didn't. And after last night" he smiled. Dawn struggled against his grip but couldn't break it. "The chip's gone, pet. The Big Bad is back."

Dawn gasped. She was shaking. As little as six months ago, Spike knew, he would have relished this terror. Now, he couldn't stand it. 

"Oh come on." He chided. His smile became warmer, more sincere. "I could never hurt you, girl. Or your sister. It hasn't been that chip for a long time. Understand?"

Dawn nodded. He let her go again.

"You scared me." She told him.

"Yeah well," he replied, "that's what I'm good at, isn't it?"

"If you're not going to eat that, vampire," a voice came, "do you mind if I borrow her?"

Spike looked up to see a meaty blue face with great black rams' horns and a grin like an abattoir. He had exactly enough time to shove Dawn out of the way before he was kicked into the wall of the meat factory. The vampire was on his feet in an instant.

"Run, Dawn!" He shouted, hurling himself at the demon in front of him. Whatever it was, it was both strong and competent, warding of the flurry of attacks Spike sent its way with practiced ease. 

"I would love to continue this, vampire." The demon told him, aiming a punch that Spike only just managed to dodge. "You've got something of a reputation. Two Slayers. Not bad at all. But I've got more important fish to fry."

Spike didn't respond. He was too busy trying to fight his way past the thing's defenses. Finally, he landed a punch, then another. The demon staggered. Spike twisted and kicked, going for the thing's gut and very nearly laughed when the thing caught his foot. He'd been suckered.

"Actually," it said, "maybe I will fry you first." With that, the creature hurled him into the sunlight. The vampire's skin started to   
sizzle immediately. He screamed in pain.

"Spike!" Dawn called out. He looked up through burning eyes to see her running towards him.

"Are you mad, girl? Get out of here!" He shouted at her, amazed he could even speak through the pain. But she wasn't listening. She was pulling him out of the sunlight and into a sewer grate? Had she actually managed to create an escape route while he'd been fighting? The child's resourcefulness was impressive. But she's not exactly a child, is she? He thought, as he got to his feet and began the climb down. No, Dawn was not a child, was not even human, in fact. She was something called a "key". And while this gave Spike no ideas about what the reality of her condition might be, he knew better than to be surprised by unusual behavior from her.

"Jump, Dawn." He called to her. "Do it now!" Dawn jumped, falling into Spike's waiting arms at the bottom of the tunnel.

"It's right behind me." She told him, panting, as Spike set the girl on her feet. It was true. The demon looked down at them from above. It was too big to enter the sewers from the grate, but it wasn't about to let that stop it. Snarling with rage, the demon began attacking the opening, trying to widen it.

"He can'the can't actually break through there, can he?" Dawn asked him.

The ceiling of the tunnel was trembling with the force of the demon's blows. A brick fell. 

"Tell you what, little one. Let's not find out." Spike replied, and they began to run.

About fifteen minutes later, they'd come to another grate, and Spike had made his phone call to the magic shop. His plan was simple. He was going to take Dawn to his home, hope Buffy or Willow or one of them could figure out where that was, and wait until they arrived. He was almost sure he'd be shouted at for endangering Dawn, which was already annoying him. It   
was annoying him even more that his lair was going to become public knowledge. Deal or no deal, Buffy could always change her mind. It wasn't safe. But he had to protect the girl. They had nearly reached safety when he heard voices coming up the path behind him.

"Ssso," the first of them hissed. "She got away from you, did she, Sssimean?"

The voices were too close, and there was no time to hide. Spike jumped, grabbed one of the overhanging pipes, held onto it with his legs, and reached down to Dawn. In spite of himself, he was surprised when the girl took his hand with no hesitation. He hoisted her up, and they hung there, from the ceiling. Spike estimated that his strength would hold out for a few minutes,  
if they weren't spotted.

"It was not my fault," came a voice Spike recognized, and it's owner came into view. The blue demon. Simean, hmm? He'd heard of a demon bounty hunter called "The Simean", but he'd never met him. Spike was not pleased to be doing so now, particularly under these conditions.

"Wasn't it?" came a third voice, this one feminine but no more friendly than the others. The two figures accompanying the Simean were both smaller. The woman was attractive in a muscular sort of way, and looked human, although Spike was nearly certain she was a vampire. He was suddenly grateful for the horrible smell of the sewers. Anywhere else, and she'd of found us by our scent already. The other figure was terrifying for a different reason-he was an Enka demon. Spike had never seen one before, but every vampire learnedwhat one looked like sooner or later, for good reason. An Enka was to demonkind what a vampire was to humans. That anyone was mad enough to be working with one amazed him. But what do they want with Dawn? Surely if Glory knew about her, she'd come herself, not send these three after her

"She was under the protection of William the Bloody." The Simean was saying, as the three demons walked directly underneath him. Spike smiled at the nickname. It was good to know he hadn't lost his reputation completely. 

"How could I expect a vampire to be protecting the Key?"

Dawn tried to gasp and Spike clamped a hand down over her mouth. Damn it. This was dangerous. If they hadn't already told Glory, she would find out soon, unless these creatures could be killed first. Unfortunately, he was in no position to try at the moment.

"He's gone crazy," the female vampire said. "Spike's been killing demons for almost a year now. There are rumors he's in league with the Slayer."

"The Slayer," the Simean repeated, with relish. Spike remembered the feeling. "I'd like to meet her."

"Perhapsss, Sssimean, you shall get your chancsss." The Enka told him. His voice was serpentine and hypnotic, and despite his appearing to be thesmallest and weakest of the three, he was the only one Spike found truly frightening. 

After the three of them had moved down the passage and out of sight, Spike waited a few moments before dropping the two of them to the ground. He hoped they hadn't been heard.

"Are we going to die?" Dawn asked him, finally.

"I doubt it," he said. "For one thing, I'm already dead, and you're pretty much indestructible, as I understand it."

"That's not what I mean," the girl told him, straining to keep up with the vampire as he pulled her by the hand through the tunnels.

Spike stopped for a moment. "Look," he said. "I don't know what those things were, and I do think we're in trouble, but I don't think we're going to get anywhere worrying about it when we could be running."

This felt pathetic to him. Despite the pain he still felt after last night, he remembered feeling refreshed. Powerful. Last night, he had been an elemental force of destruction. Today he could do no more than run. There were too many of them, and he was wounded. And he had to protect the girl.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Home."

"You're not living in the crypt anymore? Why not?"

"Dawn"

"What? They went the other way. We've got time."

"I didn't think I could stay there after...after the other night."

"You thought she'd stake you."

"Wel...lyeah."

She looked at him. "So did I. That was pretty stupid."

"Look, I did apologize."

"Did she forgive you?"

"I don't know. I think so. Hit me a few times, though." Spike rubbed his chin, and Dawn giggled.

"You two are kind of cute, you know."

Spike scowled. "You shouldn't say things like that."

"Well you are."

Spike stopped abruptly and changed the subject. "We're here." He said,opening the door to his new home. The entrance was hard to spot, and easilysecured. Spike felt reasonably confident he could keep the two of them safe here.

He took no more than one step into his new home before he was hurled across the room, hitting the wall and landing in a heap on the couch he'd moved in.

Spike sat up awkwardly, rubbing his head. "Hello, Slayer."

"Hi, Buffy."

"Dawn!" Buffy exclaimed, hugging her sister tightly to her. "Are you all right?"

"Little hard to breathe" Dawn complained, until Buffy let her go. "But otherwise, yeah. Oh. Except, there's three really ugly demons and they know I'm the Key."

"What?"

"I don't think Glory knows yet." Spike told her, "But she will, if we don't get rid of them." He stood up and moved closer to the two of them.

Buffy shot him a warning look. "Dawn," she said, "did he"

"Bite my throat and drain my blood?" Her sister finished. "No. But he told me about the chip."

Buffy whirled on Spike "What, were you trying to scare her to death?" 

"I did just save her life, love. I think the words you're looking for are 'thank you, Spike.'" He told her.

There was an awkward silence. Buffy took a tentative step forward, which made the distance between her and the vampire considerably less than formal. And then, much to the vampire's surprise, she leaned in and hugged him. It took him a moment to process this enough to hug her back, but he did.

"Thank you." She said, pulling back slightly.

"Anytime, pet." He grinned. "Always a pleasure taking horrific beatings in the service of the vampire Slayer."

"Spike?" 

"Yes, love?"

"You can let go now."

"Ah. Sorry."

"Commoveo!!!" Spike was thrown sprawling back onto the couch.

"Getting to be a bloody habit, this is." He complained.

"Tara?" Dawn asked.

"Dawn!" the blond witch's smile quickly faded into worry. "Did I get him?"

"Oh yes, you got me all right." Spike stood up again, watching as Willow, Xander, and Giles followed their friend into his home.

"What is this, a convention?"

"We're here to rescueDawn." The watcher replied, taking in the scene. 

"Yes, wellI suppose we weren't necessary after all."

Spike glanced over at him. "I wouldn't count on that, mate." 

"Shouldn't someone be slaying him?" Asked Xander, brandishing a crossbow.

"That depends," the vampire snarled. "Care to try me, boy?"

"Leave him alone, Spike." Willow told him, clearly worried.

"Guys"

"He helped me" Dawn began to protest.

"GUYS!" Buffy shouted. "We don't have time for this. There are three demons out there who know about Dawn. If we don't track them down and take them out, right now, Glory's going to know, too."

The clamor ceased. 

"Now," Buffy said. "What are we dealing with, Spike?"

"Like I said, three of 'em. One's a bounty hunter called the Simean. Hell of a reputation. He's tougher than he looks."

"And he looks pretty tough." Dawn contributed.

Spike smiled down at her. He'd been doing that too much today. The girl was never going to be afraid of him again, if she ever had been. 

"A vampire, a woman. I've never seen her before and I don't know who she is. And an Enka demon."

"My God." Giles said.

"Heard of them, then?" Spike asked.

"What's an 'Enka Demon'?" Willow asked.

"About a thousand years ago, a powerful demon was summoned into the world." Giles told her. "It was eventually killed, but not before it infected a few of its disciples-vampires-with its blood. They became enormously powerful, and also somewhat insane. And theyaccording to what I've read, they stopped feeding on humans, and began draining the life essence of other  
demons."

"So they're good guys." 

"Hardly, Xander. They didn't stop killing people. They just didn't bother to eat them. From what I understand, they tried to take over the world several times and nearly succeeded before they were ultimately destroyed. By a vampire Slayer, in fact. But I'd thought they were all dead."

"Tell you the truth," Spike put in, "so did I. Enkas are likeI dunno. Fairy tales or something. I never thought I'd see one."

"And you're sure?" Giles asked him.

"'Course I'm sure. Snake's head, glowing red eyes, long arms with pointy bits at the end. Unmistakable, really. He was a bit smaller than I expected."

"Small?" Giles asked "That is odd. The Enkas I read about were monstrosities."

"Then we got lucky, I guess." Buffy said. 

Tara looked puzzled. "Um, I still don't think I understand this. If they're after the Key doesn't that mean they're working for Glory?"

"Nah." Spike told her. "They figured it out on their own. They're after a reward. No telling what a Goddess'll give you for helping out."

"But how would they do that?" Willow asked.

"Enka demon?" Dawn replied. "Looks like a snake. Snakes can see the Key."

"Like that thing in the magic shop." Xander mused, understanding.

"Way I see it," Spike told them, "it's the Simean's idea. Figures out there's a mystical whatzits in town, gets himself a pet Enka and some local muscle, and gets down to business. Man's got bleeding stones to be working with that thing." Spike's tone was almost admiring.

"Is this creeping anyone else out?" Xander wanted to know. "Six months ago this creep would've been running this hunt."

"Yeah, mate," the vampire responded, "but in case you hadn't noticed, this particular hunt very nearly ran me over. So I wouldn't mind a bit of credibility."

"You"

"Xander." Buffy interrupted. "Last two days, Spike's kept me and Dawn from going splat. Cut him some slack."

Spike looked at the Slayer in shock. For her part, Buffy seemed a bit surprised she'd said it herself. For a moment, their eyes locked in mutual recognition. Things had changed.

"Okay," Xander was muttering. "Trust the vampire. What do I know?"

Willow gave him a hug from behind. "It's okay." She told him. "I'm pretty confused myself."

Giles seemed to agree. "I also can't say I understand this shift in attitude. But right now, I think it's more important to find these   
creatures and stop them."

"Buffy," Willow said, sounding urgent. "If they know about Dawn, they could be at your house. Is your mom?"

"Out of town," the Slayer told her friend. "Believe me, Will, if I thought she was in danger I'd already be gone. But they won't find anything at home."

"So most likely they're holed up somewhere." Giles concluded.

"Closer than you think, mate." Spike told him. "Enkas actually like living in sewers. They're probably in one of the access tunnels. I could sniff it out for you, but the sewage lines muck up the trail."

"Which brings us no closer," the watcher responded, "because there are miles of tunnel and they could have gone anywhere."

"No they couldn't." Dawn said.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Well" she began, sounding nervous. Dawn's courage was remarkable, but she had spent much of her life being told to stay out of anything relating to Slaying. Though she would never admit it, hero-worship was making this difficult for her. "They're looking for me. They'll know I couldn't be far off. I thinkI think they'll find us."

"She's right," Buffy said dully. "We're not safe here."

"Oh, too bloody wonderful." Spike complained. "I didn't spend all day moving furniture in here so that my place could get smashed to bloody bits."

"Well wait. I mean, there are only three of them, right? We can handle three of them. Can't we?" Willow asked.

"I'm up for it." Xander declared.

"No you're not, mate."

"Did I ask your opinion?"

"Look," Spike told him. "Even if there really are only three of them when they come back, which I doubt because they didn't seem completely stupid, going one on one against an Enka demon is suicide. It'd be like...well, come to think of it, it'd be like you tryin' to stake me."

"Well there's a comparison that's interesting on all sorts of levels."

"Xander"

"Yeah. Sorry, Buffy."

"We have to get out of here." She told him. "And we have to stick together...Spike, where are you going?"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Slayer. Just being prepared." 

The vampire had started unloading the box he'd found, strapping on a pistol and a sword, and shoving a couple of stakes into his coat pocket. "Anybody want some?"

"What're the guns for?" asked Dawn. "I thought they didn't do anything."

"To a vampire, no. Not sure about these demons, though. And it'll hurt like a bitch, at any rate."

"I'll take one." Xander said. 

"You know how to use one of these, mate?"

"I think I can work out point-at-bad-guy-and-shoot," he replied.

"Works for me," the vampire told him, handing him an automatic.

Giles took a handgun as well, and Buffy grabbed a sword. She looked at the chain-blades with curiosity. "What do these do?"

"Well mainly," Spike told her, "They rip your bloody arm off if you don't know what you're doing. I'd leave 'em be."

"Fair enough," the Slayer told him. "Willow, Tara, do you have any kind of magic ready?"

"We've got that teleportation spell," Willow responded. "But I really don't want to try it again."

"And we've got a sunlight spell!" Tara added. "Well, maybe. We don't really know if it works yet."

"Stay close, then." Buffy told them. "We're out of here."

***

They found their first vampire within minutes.

He was a large, raven-haired man in an ill-fitting suit. Or he had been, before he had been turned. Now, he was a snarling monster, running down the passageway towards them. Buffy dispatched the creature with a thrown stake, and watched its eyes widen in recognition as it turned to dust. She collected the stake dutifully, looking bemused.

"What the heck was that?" She asked.

"A really poor attempt at an ambush?" Xander suggested.

"We could hear him coming a mile away." Willow said.

"Hence the 'really poor' aspect of this scenario."

"I don't think he knew we were here." Buffy mused.

"No?" Giles asked. "Then what was he doing?"

"I think he was running from something."

"Well what was it?" Tara wanted to know. "And where did it go?"

Spike's voice came from around a corner up ahead. "Well, I got good news and bad news. Good news is, I can answer that. Bad news is, you're really not going to like it."

The rest of them caught up to him and stared. Or most of them did. 

Dawn had to turn away. She clung to her sister, horrified.

"Well" Buffy said. "My job just got easier."

There were bodies lining the corridor. Vampire bodies. Their unmoving expressions suggested that they had died in great pain, a suggestion confirmed by the basketball-sized holes in the creatures' midsections. 

"Why...why didn't they dissolve?" Dawn asked finally. "Isn't that what vampires do?"

"They're supposed to," Giles agreed.

"Not with an Enka," Spike said. "They leave corpses. No idea why. Gods, this is pretty grim isn't it?"

"It goes all the way down the tunnel," Willow observed. "Buffy, are you sure we want to chase after something that can do this?"

"Not like this, I don't," her friend replied. "Dawn, you're going topside. No buts."

Dawn shook her head. For once, the two of them were in complete agreement.

"Giles, Xander, you're going with her." Buffy continued. "Will, you and Tara can come if you want, but"

"It could be dangerous." Willow finished. "That's okay, we can take care of ourselves. Right honey?"

Tara smiled and nodded.

Xander frowned. "So why do we have to go? It's not like Giles and I can't handle a couple of demons with Slayer help, anyway." He finished lamely.

Buffy looked at him. "I'm not trying to keep you safe. I'm trying to keep her safe," she said, indicating Dawn. "These things are hunters. We have no way of knowing if they're even still down there. So you two take care of my sister, okay."

"Of course." Giles replied, climbing the nearest ladder up. "Buffy," he added, "be careful. Anything that could do this is very dangerous."

"Mate," Spike told him. "She could do this. We'll be all right."

Buffy actually grinned.

***

"Just so we're totally clear about this," Xander asked Giles, "You do agree that this is completely nuts."

"It's definitely unusual, yes."

"'Unusual'? Giles, Spike is a soulless killer. I mean, I'm not going to argue with the Buff in full Slayage mode, but is it safe leaving him down there?"

"He did save my life." Dawn told him.

"Yes," Giles told her, "but unfortunately, that tells us very little. We don't understand his motives in any of this. But look, we've gotten you out of there with us, and Buffy can handle herself against Spike"

"Are you sure?" Xander demanded. "It seems to me like this is all really familiar territory."

"You're suggesting that Buffy might...that she's...er"

"You think she likes him!" Dawn was delighted at the thought.

"She does go for the dead ones." Xander sighed. "And where the heart'sinvolved, well...we've all had some rough times."

"Indeed." Giles agreed.

"Well I think there's something going on." Dawn said. The two men looked at her. "What? She didn't notice Spike's thing for her? Please. She's just being Buffy. She likes the attention."  
"That's not the same as saying she returns his...feelings, if a vampire can be said to have feelings." Giles argued.

"Oh, but the danger is there, Giles." Xander remarked. "Love and hate can get pretty comfy sometimes. Remember me and Cordy?"

"Unfortunately." The watcher replied.

There was an uncomfortable silence as the three of them considered the possibilities.

"Well, on the bright side," Xander said, "we won't have to wait until she sleeps with him for him to go bad."

Giles grimaced. "I'm not sure we understand 'bright side' to mean the same thing."

"Don't mind me, I'm just distracted by my inability to choose fear, disgust, or bitterness as my primary reaction to this situation."

"I think 'fear' might be a good one." Dawn told him. Xander looked up at her and followed her gaze. His eyes widened. There were dozens of men wearing chainmail and carrying swords lining the street. Leading them was a bearded man in shining silver armor.

"Greetings, friends of the Slayer," he said. "We are in search of the Key which must be destroyed. You will come with us."

***

The Simean was less of a problem than they'd anticipated.

"Is he dead?" Willow asked, looking at the sprawling bounty hunter.

"Pretty thoroughly, Will." Buffy replied. "Just like the others. I think it rips out their hearts."

"That's really unpleasant." Tara observed.

"Yeah well, nobody ever gave Enka demons points for manners, you know." Spike told her. "You know, I've been thinking about this thing."

"Yeah?" Buffy asked.

"Now don't get me wrong, love. Rushin' in like a madman has its points. But it's just fed on about thirty demon souls. This Enka's got to be pretty bloody powerful by now."

"Doesn't matter," Buffy told him. "He's too much of a threat to Dawn."

"Um, I think it's actually worse than that," Tara said, as they continued down the tunnel.

"What do you mean?" Willow asked.

"Well, um, you said it liked to feed on demons. Umif that makes it stronger...I know Dawn's not exactly a demon, but she is a few thousand years worth of mystical power, right? Wouldn't it want something like that?"

Spike chuckled. "Yeah. Wow. So the Enka figures the heck with Glory, he'll eat the damned key, kills the Simean and all of the local vamps" he smiled. "What a bastard."

"You sound disturbingly impressed by that," Buffy observed.

"Well it's not a bad plan, if you go in for that sort of thing." Spike told her, suddenly defensive. "Doesn't really matter, seeing as how we're going to kill it." Spike turned a corner. The blond vampire was out of view for a couple of seconds. Then a dull thud was heard and he was sent flying back into the tunnel, where he crashed against the stone wall, sunk to the ground, and lay still.

"Spike!" Buffy shouted.

The Enka emerged. It was not the size it had been when Spike saw it earlier. Instead, the thing was now nearly eight feet tall. Slitted eyes glowed bright crimson in its reptilian head. Its forked tongue flicked in and out of its mouth as it spoke.

"Ssso you're going to kill me, are you?" It said, it's voice an inhuman hiss. "Sssomehow, I doubt it, but I will enjoy your effortsss. I have never killed a Ssslayer before." The thing flexed its enormous claws menacingly.

"Don't get your hopes up." Buffy told it, and leapt forward.

The battle had begun.

***

"So," Giles told the men who had begun to surround them. "The knights of Byzantium, reduced to kidnapping children."

"Put that down," the silver-clad night motioned to Giles' chainsaw.

"Not gonna happen." Xander snapped.

"Xander shut up," Giles told him. "These people are dangerous."

"Well so am I," he said, drawing his gun. "I've heard of you people." He yelled at them. "You're trying to save the world, right? Trying to be the good guys. Are you really willing to die so that you can take an innocent girl prisoner?"

The first wave of knights drew their swords and advanced. 

"I guess they are," Xander remarked. "Remind me not to play poker with these guys."

"Thank you, Xander, that was extremely clever."

"We have a plan here?" Xander asked.

"Run." 

Dawn bolted first, finding a gap in the knights' ranks. The two men followed. One of the warriors managed to get a hand on Giles' shoulder, but the watcher hit him with the chainsaw, knocking him away. Fortunately for the knight, there hadn't been time to activate it.

"Follow me," Giles told his companions, and turned down a side street as the knights gave chase.  
  
***

The trouble, Buffy had realized, was avoiding the claws. Vampires and demons were strong, but not like this thing. If the Enka hit her even once, she knew, she'd end up like Spike, and Willow and Tara would be next, unless they could come up with some sort of spell. Thankful for the blade she was carrying, Buffy parried another blow and launched a beautiful roundhouse kick that hit the monster directly in the nose. Blood flowed from its nostrils and it hissed in frustration.

"You are excsselent," it said. "But hardly good enough." It's head darted forward and Buffy barely dodged a vicious bite. She tried to use theopening the creature had given her to slash at its neck, but was knocked aside by a powerful sidelong headbutt. Rolling, the Slayer sprang to her feet.

"Give a girl a chance, huh?" She told it. "We've just gotten started."

Behind her, the two witches were chanting something. Buffy hoped it would help, but knew that their magic would only work if she could keep this creature at bay long enough. 

"The Demon Enka will rissse!" The thing snarled, lunging at her again. This time, Buffy managed to block its thrust with the point of her blade, stabbing deeply into one of its claws. She smiled in satisfaction, then gasped as the demon tore the sword from her grasp and sent it skittering away down the tunnel. "He will rissse, and you, girl, you will die." It thrust at her again, and Buffy dodged, drawing a stake and looking for an opening. She gasped as its tongue flicked out and wrapped itself around her throat,  
throttling her.Well, that's new, she thought, and drove the stake through the center of the creature's tongue. Stupid, but new, she amended, listening to the Enka howl in pain. Grinning, Buffy leapt forward to drive her stake into the monster's throat and found herself impaled on one of its claws. It lifted her by the punctured shoulder, and the girl fought to keep from screaming.   
Her shoulder was on fire. "Now, ssslayer"

The sound of the gunshot echoed in the passageway. The Enka jerked with the impact and dropped the bleeding vampire Slayer to the bedrock floor. 

"I'm rather attached to that Slayer, friend." Spike told the demon. "Leave her alone." His head hurt, and his vision had gone wobbly. Spike stood firm, hoping he'd actually hit the demon on his first shot. The snake-demon looked quizzically at the vampire. "Vampiresss usually run, you know." It said.

"Not in the mood." Spike's gun was trained at the monsters' head, but it didn't flinch. Also, Spike thought, if I try to run I'll probably fall in a heap. But as long as he doesn't know that

"I'll eat you." It said. "And then I'll eat these girlsss."

"Not bloody likely." Spike told it, and unloaded the clip. The Enka demon howled as one of its eyes exploded and winked out. It bled from numerous puncture wounds. But it did not fall, and it advanced on Spike murderously. 

"Cheap sodding knockoff," the vampire muttered, abandoning his gun and drawing the sword. The demon roared and lifted one of its great claws. Spike raised the sword to defend himselfand the Enka suddenly stopped.

"What" was all it had time to say before it fell on its face, dead. A wooden stake protruded from its neck. 

"Ow." Buffy said, standing unsteadily behind the dead monster, holding her still-bleeding shoulder. "Could somebody help me? I feel...cold" Her knees buckled and she collapsed.

"Buffy!" Spike shouted. The vampire rushed forward and got about two steps before he, too, fell to the ground. Bloody hell, he thought, as he slipped back into unconsciousness

***

They were going to get away.

The nice thing about knights, Xander reflected, was that they wore armor, which was heavy. A combination of fighting demons and construction work kept him in fairly good shape, and he was wearing jeans and flannel. There wasn't really a contest. Except

"Giles," he barked out. "Where are we going."

"Police station."

"Good. Call" Dawn panted. Her legs weren't long enough for this. She was tiring, but they were close. Xander could see the station as he rounded the corner of the next block. They'll stay away, he thought. They have to. 

The police had guns, and numbers, and besides, what was a secret society worth if it couldn't keep itself a secret? A minute or so later, they were there.Giles burst through the double doors of the station, with Xander and Dawn just behind him. Made it, Xander thought, just as he heard Dawn call out. He turned to see her being pulled into a black car which had pulled up   
behind them. The man doing the pulling was wearing a business suit, and smiled as he pushed the helpless teen into the sedan. Before Giles or Xander could react, it had gone.

***


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Sequel to Second Chances, tells the story of Spike's first attempt to be a true "white hat". It has a cliffhanger ending.
> 
> Rating: PG-13 (gore)
> 
> Disclaimer: Again, I'm not writing sex stories or romances (well...not in this chapter anyway)
> 
> Feedback: Please give me feedback. If you think I'm misrepresenting any characters especially, let me know.
> 
> Note: I am having fun writing this, but it's going slowly.
> 
> Other: Full Cast, no sex

 

  
*  
Tara regarded her friends apprehensively. It had been an hour since Willow had teleported them all back to the dorm room the two witches shared, and none of them had regained consciousness. Buffy and Spike had stopped bleeding, thanks to the application of what had once been a fairly reliable extra sheet. Their wounds were, so far as Tara could tell, pretty bad, but her experience with Buffy told her that she'd probably be all right within a day.

Willow was a deeper concern. The teleportation spell she had used to get rid of Glory during their fight at the hospital had been traumatic for her, but it had only resulted in a few headaches for awhile. Doing it again had done damage that Tara had no way of assessing. For now, her girlfriend seemed to sleep peacefully, but her breathing was shallow and her faced was flushed.

Tara called the magic shop again, and got no answer again. She then called Giles' house, and got no answer there either. Grimacing, Tara took the phone off the hook again and called Anya.

The phone didn't even get through it's first ring.

"Is he dead?" Came Anya's voice.

"Hi, Anya." Tara said.

"Is he dead?" She repeated. "Because it's now one o' clock in the morning and I would very much like to be able to go to sleep, only I can't because I have to keep worrying that my boyfriend has been eaten by something and it's very upsetting."

Tara found herself both touched and deeply irritated at the same time. "I think he's fine," she said "But...he didn't come home?"

"Where did you leave him?" Anya demanded.

"He left us. We were in the sewer with an Enka demon..."

"WHAT?"

"....which Buffy killed, so it's okay, but we sent Xander and Giles with Dawn to get to somewhere safer."

There was a long silence. "Where are you right now?" Anya asked.

"The dorm."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

"No, listen, I told you Buffy killed it, it's over."

"It's not over," Anya replied. "Xander should be back here by now, or he would have called."

"Anya..."

"Whatever's happening is getting worse. And if there's something worse than an Enka demon out there, all we can do is either run away or do something incredibly stupid. So I'm coming over there, and we're going to do something incredibly stupid together, because Xander needs help."

This time, Tara was just touched, and would have told Anya this except that the ex-demon had already hung up the phone.

Five minutes later, Xander called and, sounding very relieved to have found everyone, said he had some very bad news and was coming right over.

***

"Hi Dawn," the man said. He was not a particularly intimidating man, at first glance. He had conservatively cut brown hair, bushy eyebrows, and no beard. He seemed to be about forty years old or so, and had the kind smile of a wise, friendly uncle. Only his eyes suggested that this was someone to be afraid of.

Dawn was silent. She tugged at the wrist restraint by which he had fastened her to the passengers' seat of the black sedan.

"It must be awfully fun being so popular," he commented.

She shot him a look which might potentially have been withering under other circumstances.

"My name," he said, undaunted, "is Hop."

Dawn blinked. "Hop?"

"It's kind of a nickname."

"Why did you kidnap me?" She asked him.

"Kidnap you?" Hop asked her. "I did no such thing. Kidnapping, you see, requires theft. And you were mine to begin with."

"News to me," Dawn told him.

"Well I haven't seen you in about four million years, so it's understandable. Also, you weren't conscious at the time. In fact, you weren't even alive. You do know you're the Key?"

Dawn considered lying for a moment and decided it probably wasn't worth it. She nodded.

"The monks who made you what you are were incredibly stupid, you know. They should have made you into something less obvious. A billboard, maybe. Or a skyscraper."

"What are you..."

"They made you human so my sister wouldn't find you. Made you the little sister of a powerful warrior. And to top it off, they sent one of their order here with a dagon sphere spouting off about trying to find the slayer."

Dawn tried to think of a way to respond to this, but there were too many questions competing with each other for attention for her to choose one.

"I mean, they might as well have stuck a neon sign on your head saying 'Key'," Hop continued. "Even the Knights of Byzantium know there's a connection between the Key and the Slayer now." He shoot his head with obvious disgust. "Do you know what's been keeping you safe?" He asked her.

"I'm safe now?" She asked him.

"Not really," he replied. "Actually, not at all. But that's not the point. The point is, the reason nobody's figured it out so far is that they assumed the monks would make you into a pencil or a thumbtack or something. Something that nobody would ever suspect."

Dawn decided to stick with nodding. She was having trouble coping with this.

"Never," Hop told her, "Assume that your enemy is as intelligent as you are. It's worse than assuming he's a complete fool. That's been your sheild so far. Of course, you did have the added protection of my sister actually *being* a complete fool."

Dawn studied him for a moment. "Your sister is Glory, isn't she?"

Hop smiled warmly. "You're not a fool at all, though, are you?"

***

Spike opened his eyes to see three women staring down at him. He attempted a cocky smile, discovered that his mouth hurt a great deal, and settled for attempting to speak.

"Hello ladies," He said. "Where am I?"

"Willow's room," Buffy told him. The Slayer looked somewhat the worse for wear. Like him, she had entered the battle with the Enka demon hampered by injuries sustained battling the Knights, and also like him, she'd paid for it. Her clothes were torn, and there was what looked like a large strip of sheet wrapped around one shoulder. It was soaked in blood. Her hair was frazzled, and one of her eyes was unnaturally puffy and looked just about ready to begin turning purple. She was, in short, breathtakingly beautiful.

"So," he observed, "We're not dead. This is getting to be a habit."

"How do you feel?" Willow asked him.

"Like I was attacked by a giant snake demon." He replied. "How about you, red?"

"Headache," she told him, "but I'll be fine. I'm just glad I got us someplace safe in time."

"Handy spell, that."

"And you're never ever going to do it again," Tara said firmly. "Right honey?"

Willow smiled, then winced in pain. "Not if I can help it."

"So what now?" He asked.

"Giles and Xander never called in," Buffy told him. "We're worried something's up. Anya's already on her way over."

"It doesn't stop with you people, does it?"

Buffy smiled. "Welcome to my life, Spike."

It hurt, but he smiled, too.

"Spike," Willow said, "I wanted to tell you..."

"Yeah?"

"I've never really liked you that much. I mean, you threatened to shove a broken bottle through my head, and then you tried to make me a vampire, so right there, not a lot of love, you know?"

Spike nodded weakly, understanding this.

"But what you did back there...we'd all be dead now if you hadn't shot that thing. You didn't have to be helping us at all. So I wanted to say thanks."

"Well, you know..."

"And also," she added, "that if this is some kind of twisted obsess-over-Buffy-and-try-to-kill-everyone plan of yours, I'll put a stake in you myself."

Behind Willow, Spike could see Buffy trying unsuccessfully to repress laughter, and despite both himself and the pain in his chest, he began to laugh with her. Willow joined them, and although Tara looked as though she thought they'd all gone mad, for a moment, everything was wonderful.

***

Giles and Xander arrived at the dorm at exactly the same time Anya did. The resultant exclamations of relief, love, and anger from the ex-demon made a complete mess of the two mens' attempt to explain what had happened. Evenutally, though, the message got through.

"Do you know who it was?" Buffy asked.

"Not a clue, Buff. Just some guy in a black car." Xander replied.

"From what I've been able to discover about the Knights of Byzantium," Giles put in, "it wasn't one of theirs. They avoid machinery to whatever extent they can."

"So what, did they get here by sailboat?" Xander asked. "Because that's...really not the point and I'll be quiet now."

"But it wasn't...Glory, was it?" Willow wanted to know. "Or those little scabby demon things?"

"It was not," Giles told her.

"But they knew," Tara said. "I mean, they knew to take Dawn and not either of you."

"So they probably know she's the Key," Anya added matter-of-factly.

"And you have no idea where they went?" Buffy asked.

"We couldn't even chase after the car," Xander told her. "There were all those big guys with swords still out there. We just waited at the police station until we were sure they were gone."

"Oh yeah?" Asked Spike, who had been listening to all this with interest. "And how sure were you?"

"Well it's not like we ran into any on the way..." Xander stopped midsentance. "You think they followed us, don't you?"

"It's what I'd do." The vampire smirked.

Buffy nodded. "Then we're leaving." She stood up from the bed she'd been sitting on, wobbling only slightly.

"Buffy, are you quite sure..."

"Giles, a shoulder injury is going to be the least of our problems if those knights break in here. We're going to your house and figuring out what to do from there."

"My house?"

"It's big, it's close, and they don't know your name so they can't look you up. Now come on."

Nobody had any better ideas, so they went.

***

About a half an hour later, Jared Tellemacher woke up in extreme surprise. Or rather, he was extremely surprised to discover that he was awake. He had gone to bed a bit too late, and there was a Calculus test to contend with in the morning. Jared wasn't worried about it, exactly, but tests made him nervous whether or not he was prepared, so he'd had a bit of trouble sleeping.

It was mostly because of his insomnia that Jared hadn't been surprised when he began to dream about knights in armor kicking down the door to his dorm room, yelling, looking around frantically, and then leaving again. It was appropriately weird, he felt, and better than dreaming about showing up to the test and discovering all his classmates were geraniums, which had happened last week. What was upsetting about the situation was that when he tried to wake up from this strange dream, he couldn't, because he was already awake.

Tired and extremely puzzled, Jared sat up in bed and stared at the wall for half an hour before he closed what was left of his door and attempted to get some sleep.

***

Hop took Dawn to a Comfort Inn just outside of Sunnydale, explaining that this was where he was staying. She hadn't said anything to him for an hour or so, partially because she wasn't sure it was safe to speak to him or not, and also because she suspected that he wanted her to like him and didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

"Do you want anything to eat?" He asked her, reattaching the chain he'd put around her wrist to a pipe. It looked strong enough that Dawn doubted she'd be able to break away from the chain, and since Hop had been forced to punch through the wall to reveal the pipe in the first place, Dawn wasn't entirely sure she wanted to try escaping, anyway.

She shook her head at him.

"Come on," he said. "With all this excitement? You've got to be a little hungry."

"There's nothing around here," she told him. "Anyway, it's three in the morning."

"Hamburger?" He offered.

"I told you..." She said, but stopped when she noticed that he was holding what looked and smelled like a bag of very fresh fast food. It smelled delicious and, she realized, running from demons and knights and being kidnapped all day had given her a hell of an appetite. She looked at the bag, trying to think of a way to accept it which did not involve letting him know that she wanted it.

Finally, she settled for saying "Whatever", and giving him a sullen look as she opened it. She considered that he might be trying to poison her, and then realized that anyone who could produce a hamburger out of thin air, punch through a wall, and more specifically, chain her up to begin with, probably did not need to poison her if hurting her was their goal.

Hop smiled as he watched her eat. It was a good smile. "You know," he said. "I think I like you."

***

"We need a plan," Xander said. "Like, now."

"I agree, Xander. But until we have some idea who or what it was that took Dawn I'm afraid there's very little we can do for her."

"We have to call mom," Buffy said. "She needs to know about this. She...oh my God."

Willow looked concerned. "Buffy, what is it?"

"Those knights know my name. If they're still looking for me, they could go to my house."

Something flew at her head, and she caught it. It was Giles' phone. "Call her, then." Spike said. As soon as Buffy began to do so, he added "Red, is there any kind of mojo you know that could help us track the niblet?"

"Is anyone else bothered by the fact that he nicknamed Dawn after food?" Xander asked.

Willow shrugged. "Not here," she said. "There might be something at the magic shop, but without proper research..."

"Would this help?" Giles asked, holding out a book. It's title was in latin, which meant Spike couldn't understand it, but a large red bookmark stuck behind the cover identified it as a book of "Practical Incantations and Rituals". The Watcher smiled sheepishly. "I've been cataloguing some of the rarer volumes at home."

Willow flipped through, smiling, with Tara peering over her shoulder. "This is perfect. You're a *prince*, Giles." She grinned at him.

"But we're still going to need some ingredients from the magic shop," Tara told them.

"Give me a list, then," Spike told her. "I can get us some more weapons while I'm at it."

There was a momentary silence while the scoobies considered this.

"Look, I'm the only one of us who can protect themselves alone aside from Buffy, and you need her here. If you don't think you can trust me, you're welcome to come, but if I *were* secretly plotting against you all, I don't think I'd risk being alone with me. I'm feeling," he told them, "a bit peckish."

Twenty minutes of research later, he was out the door.

***

Hop was, it turned out, extremely fond of french fries.

"I don't understand it at all," he said, munching down yet another yellow morsel.

"Understand what?" Dawn asked him.

"Glory. I don't understand her constant whining. This is a *wonderful* plane of existence."

"You're just saying that because you got to skip through high school," Dawn told him.

He nodded. "You could be right about that. But the food is wonderful. This is a remarkably pleaseant place. No wonder the demons want it back."

"Back?"

"Your sister didn't explain all this to you?"

"Not really. She didn't even tell mom and I that she was the Slayer until a couple of years ago," Dawn sighed. "Except she didn't even really ever tell me. I was just created knowing about it already and thinking that she told me. So," she continued, "you're saying demons were here first."

"In a manner of speaking. Humans use that word to refer to anything that isn't currently native to this plane. Your species is horrendously xenophobic."

"Most of the ones I've met have tried to eat people, suck their brains out, or just kill them," Dawn told him. "I don't think we're in the wrong."

"There are a lot of unfriendly things in the multiverse," Hop agreed.

"What about you?"

"Hm?"

Dawn studied him. "Are you going to kill me?" She asked.

"That's an awfully depressing subject," he replied. She looked away again, making a concerted effort not to cry. Hop put a hand on her shoulder. "I didn't say 'yes', you know."

"Didn't exactly say 'no', either."

He sighed. "The truth is, I'm not sure what to do with you. You're mine, whatever Glory might say. You were never supposed to be alive. It would be easy to deal with this by destroying you, but I might need the Key in the future. I could take you back with me, but that would amount to, as you say, killing you, and I'm not sure I want to do that. Particularly after the lengths to which your friends have gone to protect you. I certainly didn't expect them to be resourceful enough to fend off my Enka demon."

"Your...?"

"He was very helpful in finding you for me. Of course, once he figured out what he'd found, he decided to betray me and...well, there is no better way to put it...eat you. But it wouldn't have helped him."

Dawn didn't find any of this comforting and told him so.

Hop nodded. "It's disgusting what they did to you. Giving you shape and consciousness just to manipulate your 'sister' into protecting you...it makes a mockery of life. And you must know that as long as you live, people like Glory, or like me--even those idiot Knights of Byzantium--they'll always be after you. And everyone who tries to protect you will die, sooner or later, because the forces at work here are more powerful than anything in this world. In some ways, killing you would be doing you a favor."

"Why?" She asked him. Her voice was level but dangerously flat. "Why can't they all just leave me alone? What am I?"

"You're the Key," Hop told her, and when he seemed to realize that this did not tell her anything, he added "You're a way to bridge the gap between dimensions. Not many beings can do it on their own. They need a summoning spell, or the 'Hellmouth' you live on, and even then, using those things requires an impressive amount of power--for them, anyway. You, on the other hand, make it much easier. With your blood, anyone could open a door to anywhere. They might bring the armies of hell down on this world doing it, but there's plenty of things that wouldn't care about that--hell, there's plenty of things who see that as an end in itself."

"So I'm...what, a walking Hellmouth?"

"That's as good an approximation as anyone is likely to give you, yes," he told her.

"So then why..." Dawn's voice cut off as the hotel room door flew off it's hinges and accross the room. For a crazed, relieved moment, she thought *Buffy!*, but the figure in the doorway, though blond and female, was not her sister.

"Don't let me interrupt," said Glory. "I'd love to hear this."

  
*  
To be continued ...


End file.
